


orion's belt

by enbied



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: M/M, bottom!Miles, can't believe i have to tag that for anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: the inspirational song, for those of you who carehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DIH5CzF04A





	orion's belt

Tris asks if miles wants to try bottoming all like ‘it’s really okay if you don’t, this isn’t like you owe me or anything it’s not a big deal to me what you want to do I just thought maybe you might possibly be interested’ and they talk through all miles’ insecurities about it and tris is super supportive and understanding like ‘you don’t have to do anything and we can do it in the shower if you like that or you can practise on your own like however you’re comfortable I just wanna show you that kind of intimacy if it’s something you want’

And he’s super respectful of anxiety and miles is like ‘part of this is that I feel like I should know what it feels like, and not just because I’ve been doing it _to_ you but because I’m doing it _for_ you and I wanna make it good’ and tris is hiding a smile like ‘I just want you to have the chance to feel what you make me feel cause it’s amazing’ and keeps checking that it’s really okay and it’s so sweet and I love them

* * *

So they’re both naked after an intimate clothing-removal session and tris is like ‘I’m gonna get on top of you and kiss you now, okay?’

and miles is like fuck yes lol

And he tells him he’s gonna slide his hands down his chest and miles is all smirky like, ‘please do’

Then he’s like, ‘I’m gonna touch your hips now, that okay?’ and miles is like mmmmm

Then he’s like ‘is it okay if I lift your legs up’ and miles is like *heavy breathing* ‘okay’ but it’s not subtle at all so tris just lies down beside him and holds his hand and miles can’t rly look at him for longer than a second at a time so tris tells him, ‘This is at your pace, okay? Even if you’re never ready that’s totally fine.’

‘I know, I just… I’m nervous. But it feels like a normal level. I want this.’

‘okay… why don’t you take my hand and… direct me?’

So miles takes his wrist and he’s like inching tristan’s hand closer and closer and he looks at tris who is watching with soft eyes but also concerned and watching him and miles stops moving and says, ‘Fuck, I should have been this gentle with you, I’m – I’m so sorry, Tris.’

But tris is like, ‘Hey, no, no, if I really wanted that I would have asked. I was fine, but everyone’s different – look, I’d been psyching myself up for years; your life is way different. You don’t have to compare yourself to anyone.’

regardless, miles feels assured and slides tristan’s hand down over his hole and his breath hitches for a second and tris softly says ‘we can stop’ but miles is like ‘no’ and asks where the lube is (which is a little daft because they’re literally in his room) and tris grabs it from the drawer and snaps the lid open and coats a finger y’all know how this goes

And miles takes tristan’s hand again and presses tristan’s finger in

and tris is like ‘you know, you don’t have to rush this to get it over with; we can just stop if you don’t want –’ and miles cuts him off like ‘I want this, I’ve told you fifty times, this is fine, I just wanted to get to the good part’ and tris smiles

He doesn’t move for a moment and neither does miles, and it’s just a sweet moment where miles is like ‘whoa I have my boyfriend’s finger inside me’ u kno and they make eye contact and smile a lil bit shy at each other but also a lil bit exhilarated and proud of miles

and tris is reminding him of what he told him earlier like ‘focus on relaxing, okay?’ ’And tell me if it hurts; there’s a difference between a stretch and pain’ etc etc he gives him all these gentle reminders but also some silence to think and breathe and miles feels a lil bit shit for not knowing all this before he had penetrative sex with tris but tris is like smiling softly at him and letting him focus inward and adjust which is really nice and his anxiety is a lot more dulled

and tris intentionally hasn’t tried to reach his prostate yet because he’s like 100% sure miles would want to just cum from that single finger lmao and he had mentioned that he was interested in taking tristan’s dick over time so tris is like hm maybe I could just stretch him just a little further first

anyways after a couple minutes of getting used to the feeling of tris moving inside him and just kinda marvelling at it, miles takes two fingers and tris brushes his prostate this time and miles is like whoa. oh my god whoa. And he asks if he can cum from it and tris is like ‘I’ve heard that some people can but I know for sure I can’t’

miles asks tris to keep going and tells him like ‘deeper’ and shifts around to get a better angle and tris is like yes he is comfortable yay!!! meanwhile miles gets super close and tries to give it time to see if he can but he can’t (which tris is secretly pleased about because now he might be able to get miles in bondage and get him so close but not let him cum because they would both Love that) so while tris is thinking about that miles just gets too antsy being on the edge like that and starts jacking himself bc he wants to cum so bad but tris bats his hand away and swallows him down while finger fucking him and he’s like FUCK. OH.

and when he’s done having the best orgasm of his life he tells tris it was fuckin amazing and kisses him so good and he tries to get ‘revenge’ and suck tris off but tris is like nope :) tonight was all about you :)

then the next day they wake up together!!! And go to school and don’t wanna split for classes so they kiss for a little too long and tris walks in just a few seconds after class starts and he’s embarrassed because everyone knows he was just making out with his boyfriend like his lips are red and he’s wiping the corner of his mouth a lil bit while he hurries in lmao omg

so at lunch while tris is catching up with Zoë at a picnic table outside miles comes by and asks if he can ‘steal tris real quick’

Zoë gets up to leave but tris is like "Oh, no, stay; you were here first."

Miles agrees. “We’ll be right back.”

so they walk a moderate distance away from the table so zoë can’t hear them and tris touches miles’ arm all concerned

“You alright?” Tris asks. “Is it uncomfortable?”

“No, it’s fine, I just, uh… I mean, yes, a little, but that’s not it.” He smooths his hair, letting out a soft laugh laced with nerves. “I wanted to tell you I… really liked what we did last night.”

“I know; I heard you the first ten times.” Tristan beams and slides his hand down to play with Miles’ fingers.

Miles chuckles. “I uh, I wanted to know if you… would want to do that often? Stuff like that? Like, I don’t know if you want a specific ratio or something, ‘cause I don’t wanna be like, ‘We’re never doing anything else,’ but I… fuck, I really wanna keep doing that.”

“I don’t have a preference. Honest. I’m happy with whatever. And I’m really glad you liked it.”

“Fuck, me too.” Miles jokes, and they both laugh.

Miles bites his lip. “So… do you want to bottom again? Usually, or just sometimes or…?”

“Well, I do like it; it feels good, but if you wanna focus on… _expanding your horizons_ for a bit, I’d love to do that with you. I do kinda want to maintain my skill set, though, if you know what I mean.”

Miles nods, grinning. “Sounds great.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck, yeah,” he exhales.

Tristan moves forward to kiss Miles, who holds the other close by his waist. The kiss ends and they head back to the table, where Rasha had appeared beside Zoë.

“Everything okay?” Zoë asks, with genuine concern.

“Yes. Everything is _great_.” Tristan smiles at his boyfriend, who tries to hide his own smile.

“Is this about sex?” she smirks, and Rasha playfully whacks her arm.

“Our sex life is none of your business, missymoo!” Tristan laughs.

“Better tell Miles that.”

The smile vanishes from Tristan’s face as he turns to Miles. Hesitating for a moment, he asks, “You told her?”

“No.”

“Then why’d she say that?”

“We may have talked a little about sex. Ages ago, though; not… about this.”

“I should not have said that, I am so sorry, guys.” Zoë looks uncomfortable, as does Rasha.

Tristan touches Zoë’s arm and says, “Look, I’m not mad; I just wish that we’d been on the same page about this.”

So Miles is all, “No, you’re right; I shouldn’t have shared that without asking you first. I’m sorry.”

And Zoë jumps in like, “He didn’t exactly share it; Winston and I just _deduced_ and we got kinda intrusive about it. And he didn’t go into specifics, it was just… you know, we _had_ been talking about first times, so.”

Tris nods his understanding. “Look, Zo’s your friend too; you should be allowed to talk about anything you want. I just wish I knew because… it’s personal and I don’t feel comfortable telling her myself so…”

“I’m sorry.” Miles takes Tristan’s hand, wary.

“No, we’re cool. Really. You didn’t say much; you didn't know how I felt. It’s cool.”

and they go back to eating lunch and talking and tris pulls rasha aside when the bell rings for class to apologise because 'that must have been totally awkward' and she's sweet about it and everything is great


End file.
